A Pokemon Journey
by Lady Iridias
Summary: Amber Ketchum sets off on a journey to win the Sinnoh League, and while she's at it, she might as well fight Team Abyssal!
1. Chapter 1

**A new fic by me! This is a PearlShipping future fic, with Ash and Dawn's daughter Amber being the star! She has an odd starter, just like Ash having a Pikachu. Which Pokémon is it, though? Read to find out?**

-x-X-x-

"_All right Milotic, finish up with Twister!" yelled a young girl, about ten years old. The Milotic's tail started to spin, creating a powerful tornado. The opponent, a Roserade could do little more than brace itself for the powerful wind attack._

"_And Twister hits right on the mark, scoring a victory for Amber Ketchum! This makes her the youngest Pokémon Master ever. I guess it runs in the family…"_

_Then an alarm seemed to sound. "MEEP…MEEP…MEEP!"_

"Aww, come on!" said a young girl, who was now roused by the alarm clock.

-x-X-x-

Amber Ketchum was Ash and Dawn's daughter. She had long, blue-black hair that went to her ribs and Ash's dark brown eyes. Right now, she was rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

She got out of her bed and looked at her room. It was midnight purple, with white accents. Stuffed versions of Torchic and Victini, her two favorite Pokémon were on her bed, which had a pattern similar to the dawn. A life-size plush Pikachu sat next to the other two dolls.

Near the window, which had lacy violet curtains, was a set of Eeveelutions, also plush. Amber loved plush Pokémon and real Pokémon both.

She changed into a set of clothes that Lila, a family friend, had specially made for her Pokémon journey. The ensemble consisted of a black and white striped tank top, a robin's-egg-blue cropped jacket with long sleeves, chocolate brown shorts and pink high-tops.

Downstairs, she saw her mother, Dawn, cooking toast for breakfast. A basket of fruit was on the table. Amber made sure not to trip over Pikachu, who was lapping his ketchup contentedly from a saucer on the floor. Buneary, Pikachu's mate was next to Pikachu, sharing the treat.

"Hi, Mom! " said Amber, when she walked into the kitchen/dining room.

"Hello, Amber! I cannot believe that today is really happening! My first child…leaving on her Pokémon journey…" Tears glimmered in Dawn's eyes.

"Where are Dad and Ryan?" said Amber.

"Your father is outside training his Pokémon, and Ryan is helping. Why don't you go check on them? I'll have breakfast ready by then!" said her mother.

-x-X-x-

"Charizard, use Overheat!"

"HRAAAWRRRR!" roared Charizard.

As Amber watched the Pokémon battle, something seemed to click inside her head, like a switch being pushed. Instead of Charizard's roar, she heard a voice say "_Okay!"_

Amber was mystified by what had just happened. Then a merry voice saying "You can win it, Samurott!" snapped her out of her thoughts.

Amber looked over at her father and brother. Ash Ketchum, the Pokémon Master and the world's greatest trainer, was as handsome as ever as he watched a training battle between his Charizard and Samurott. His Serperior, Pidgeot and Garchomp watched the battle.

The voice that had disturbed her thoughts belonged to her younger brother Ryan, who looked just like their dad, with messy black hair and dark brown eyes. He had turned five a week ago.

Ash looked around to regard his children. Amber looked confused, but she appeared happy to see Ryan. Normally, Amber was afraid of Garchomp- well, all Dragon-types, really. But she knew Garchomp wasn't out to kill her, even if he did pull the occasional head-biting stunt. What she didn't know was that an odd power ran in the Ketchum family. It was the power to understand Pokémon, even if you just met it. Ash didn't have this power, but Amber might have it.

"Hello, Amber! You look nice in your new clothes- I've gotta admit, Lila knows how to make clothes. What's for breakfast?"

"Mom's making toast for breakfast. She wants you inside."

"Toast? Okay. Which Pokémon are you gonna choose for your starter?"

"Piplup, I guess. Why can't you get the Hoenn starters in Sinnoh?"

"I don't know, Amber, I don't know. Now, let's see about the toast!"

"I'm on your side, Dad!" said Ryan, who had been transfixed by the three Togepi, Staraptor and Togekiss's children.

As her brother and father dashed in, Amber wondered why she could understand Pokémon, and then ran after them.

-x-X-x-

At the Rowan Pokémon Lab, Amber knew that William, Brock and Autumn's son, would be coming by soon. She now carried a yellow backpack that had a flower design on it. Since the Ketchums lived in Sandgem Town, it was only a short walk to the Pokémon Lab.

When she reached it, Professor Rowan gave her a calm look. "Welcome back, Amber. You are here to choose your first Pokémon, so take your pick."

Amber sighed. Fire, grass and water were the starter types? At least she wouldn't get a Dragon-type. So closing her eyes, she picked up a Poke Ball and pressed the button.

"_Torchic! Tor- chic?"_

Amber opened her eyes to see a Torchic, looking around at its surroundings. She gave a cry of delight and gathered the bird-creature in a hug.

"B-but…how can that be?" sputtered Professor Rowan. This was Sinnoh, right? There was no way he could have received the Hoenn starters, unless there was a mailing error. He turned on his Xtransceiver and called Ash and the other professors.

-x-X-x-

**Torchic is not an odd starter, but this is Sinnoh, and some Torchics have the Speed Boost ability! So in Sinnoh, Torchic would be an odd starter. What happened to the REAL Sinnoh Starters?**

**R & R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time: Amber received her starter Pokémon, a Torchic! But there is something strange about **_**this **_**Torchic, especially because it's in the Sinnoh region!**

**R & R!**

-x-X-x-

Amber looked down at Torchic. This was a nice surprise, bringing the Hoenn starters. She looked at the Torchic. It was looking at her with big, adorable black eyes. "I think," she mused, "that I'll call you Phoenix! You like it?"

Then the same clicking sensation from before happened, this time for Torchic. However, the sound seemed to be louder, more permanent. Was it because Phoenix would be by her side for a long time? But now she wasn't hearing chirps, but words. "_So I am Phoenix? Okay, Phoenix the Torchic. I think it suits me."_

"I'm Amber, Amber Lilith Ketchum. We're going to go on a Pokémon journey together! We could even challenge the Pokémon League!"

Then Professor Rowan walked up to Amber, who was still holding Phoenix. "Here is your Pokedex and five Poke Balls. " he said as he pressed the buttons on the Xtransceiver.

Amber then said, "I'm going to show Mom, Dad and Ry my new Torchic, Phoenix!" and skipped out of the lab, Poke Balls and Pokedex tucked safely in her jacket pocket.

-x-X-x-

When Amber walked out of the Rowan Research Lab, William was outside. He had purpley-brown hair, just like his mom and dad. "Hey, Amber." he greeted her.

"Hi, William." she said.

"I see you got a Torchic. He is so cuuuuuuute!"

At this Phoenix jumped up and raked her claws down William's cheeks. "S…so Phoenix…is a _she_…right?" he asked, rubbing at the scratches.

"_Yep, and don't you forget it." _replied Phoenix, but William only heard chirping noises.

They had now reached the Ketchum house, distinguishable by its spacious yard. Amber walked to the gate when Phoenix did an impressive jump and shot over the gate and into the yard. William looked surprised, but Amber had a panic attack.

"W-what if Garchomp doesn't know Phoenix and decides to Draco Meteor her…or Serperior uses Leaf Storm on her…or Scrafty beats her up because she's in his territory…or…"

"Amber. Snap OUT of it. Phoenix is your Pokémon. I'm sure you'll find her. Okay?"

"O…okay." said Amber as she opened the gate calling "Phoenix? Phoe-e-e-nix!"

-x-X-x-

**(This part is focused on Phoenix, not Amber.)**

Phoenix ran through the soft grasses. The rich, green hues were so magnificent compared to the flat and sometimes blurry simulations at PLHQ. She loved the feel of the pleasant earth against her claws. But where was she? This was an unfamiliar place, even if it was pretty.

There seemed to be other Fire-types around… a Charizard, Infernape , Cyndaquil and Quilava by the scent of the place. A faint scent of Tepig hung in the air, but the Pokémon hadn't been around for a long time. There were Grass and Water-types too, but she had no idea what the other scents meant. There were so many Pokémon around, though. What if they were all hostile?

Then she saw a small flame. It wasn't _small, _because it was her height. It appeared to be attached to a tail of some sort, like a Charmander, but bigger. So a big Charmander was either a plush doll or a Charizard, and this flame was real, so Phoenix decided to go with the latter.

She ran back the way she had come when she stepped on a dry twig. The clean snap alerted the fire dragon to her presence. He turned around and said, "_Who are you? You're certainly not from around here, are you?"_

"_Y-yes, Mr. Charizard, I'm not from around here."_

"_No. You can call me Charizard. Who are you and who is your trainer?"_

"_I'm Phoenix, and my trainer is Amber." _whispered Phoenix, who was still quite afraid of Charizard.

"_No need to be afraid if you're Amber's new Pokémon. What are your moves?"_

"_Ummm…growl and scratch." _

"_Huh. Hey, Quilava! QUILAVA!"_

A Quilava ran up, puffing. "_Charizard! Why did you have to call me NOW? I was teaching Infernape how to-"_

"_Are you going to teach Phoenix here Ember or do I have to teach YOU Ember? "_

"_Why don't we just ask Tep-"_

"_We are not supposed to say his name. He was stolen!"_

Phoenix was confused by Charizard and Quilava's argument. Finally Charizard gave a short growl, and then muttered, _"I think his late evolution may have contributed to his lazy nature." _

"_What does that mean?" _asked Phoenix.

"_It means he doesn't like to do anything that involves getting up."_ said Charizard. _"Now, let's go wait until Amber comes while you learn Ember._

"_Okay!"_

-x-X-x-

**Will Amber find Phoenix? How will Amber react to curious Pokémon, and her very first catch?**

**R & R! **


End file.
